Elica
"Don't worry, Reddy!" —'Elica', Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Elica is a minor character in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. She is created by Elica1994, a DeviantArt user. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Elica's first action towards the heroes in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point is to rescue them from being stuck at a dead end behind Bowser's Castle. She then helps them by giving them information about how to deal with Bowser and his minions, starting with the Hopmon problem. She also allows the heroes to ride her friend TwinBee to go to faraway places. Later, Elica gets captured by Hopmons, who take her to Bowser's Castle where she is interrogated. Fortunately, the heroes save her. Since that debacle, she stays with Allay at the former's home. While the heroes are gone, Yucorn is then attacked, forcing Elica and Allay to hide in the latter's castle for safety. Allay is injured, however, so Elica decides to find some help outside. Upon returning, she is surprised to see Bowser and Pete with Allay's Crown in their possession. Allay also shows up, followed by the heroes, who have just arrived. After defeating Bowser and getting the crown back, the heroes take Elica and Allay to Prince Eddy Island where they can stay safely. Unfortunately, Suzzy's horrible singing causes the two to leave her house and go somewhere else. They end up at the Hill of Flowers, where they accidentally disturb Petey Piranha, causing them to be held hostage until the heroes rescue them yet again. Once again, Elica's stay is short-lived as hostile Hopmons begin invading the island, forcing her, Allay, and the heroes to leave. The Lunavut city becomes the new safe spot for her. Despite this, once again, she and Allay get kidnapped by Hopmons while they are playing with Lumpy's animals. For the final time, they are both rescued by the heroes. General information Personality As shown in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Elica is rather heroic but often dumb despite being helpful to Cuddles and his friends. Similar to Allay, she has a bad track record of being kidnapped by the enemy multiple times without her even increasing much of her awareness due to being too trustful to any new seemingly safe areas. She never has a thought of fighting back, in contrast to her being capable of entering Bowser's territory to pick up Cuddles's group and risking her life trying to get help to heal Allay's injuries despite the town being in the middle of an attack. Physical description Elica is a brown-haired red squirrel that wears glasses. Abilities As shown in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, while Elica has no combat capabilities, she is able to pilot TwinBee. Relationships Neena is Elica's best friend. Reddy is confirmed to be her boyfriend. Like most tree friends, she is against Bowser and his minions. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Elica/Gallery. Quotes *''"Hello sweetie. What's up?"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point *''"Don't worry, Reddy!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Trivia *Elica's design went through two different changes since she was first drawn by her creator: **Her first design shows her with black hair, round glasses, green blazer, yellow sleeves, purple shirt, light blue skirt, brown shoes/boots, and swirly tail. **Her second design, the one used in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, shows her with brown hair, square glasses, purple blazer, dark gray shirt with a red heart on it, and blue trousers. Her tail's shape is similar to Splendid's. **Her newest design adds a pink headband and changes her plain glasses into stylish red ones. Her outfit is also changed into a pink shirt with black lines and hearts. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Female characters Category:Squirrels Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters